Castles Over Tokyo
by Hyper Mushrambo
Summary: As the barrier between two worlds crumbles, some unsuspecting heroes are called upon to save both worlds, but when things begin getting rough, will they even be able to save themselves?The newest story from Hyper Mushrambo, cowritten with Sadie Rae!


-1**Author's Note: It would be best if you remembered that this takes place mostly in Japan, and so it's taken for granted the characters are speaking Japanese.**

**W**here to begin? All stories have a beginning, or so it seems. But where to begin this tale? In the far, distant past, or the near-present, where it belongs? Perhaps near-present would be sufficient--indeed, to go to the wrong beginning would almost certainly ruin the story.

I suppose you could say that it began with the newest transfer student to Tokyo General High School, and the assignment of Rhys Hikari to give him a tour of the school...

"Excuse me? A-Are you Rhys Hikari?" the young boy asked, shy voice trembling in a nervous manner.

The tall redhead he was speaking to glanced up from the book he'd been reading, as he leaned against the school's door frame. A baffled frown touched his features a moment, for he saw no one; that is, until he redirected his gaze downwards. The boy who had spoken was rather short, if truth be told.

"Yes? Oh! You must be Anri Chikura!" he exclaimed.

"Yes; I'm the new transfer student from Germany…," Anri affirmed, a blush unconsciously staining his cheeks. He was clearly having a little trouble with his Japanese, but seemed to be doing well for someone so new to the country.

"Germany? That's really interesting; I have a little Russian in me… But, anyway, welcome to Tokyo General High School!" Rhys cheerfully told him.

"Th-thank you," Anri replied, grateful for the other's welcome.

As he spoke, Rhys took a good look at the younger boy, a little surprised that he was actually a male. Anri was short and very slight, possessing fair skin and gentle features. His silvery hair was extremely long, and had been pulled back, with a sapphire ribbon, into a single, thick braid, which the boy seemed to have a tendency to tug on. His clothing was dark, contrasting dramatically with his pale skin and hair, and simplistic in style; the only other colour present was an austere band of gold, bordering his shirt. Wide, thin-rimmed glasses, perched over a delicate nose and innocent grey eyes, lent him a scholarly air. Anri also had several bags with him, the most notable of which was a soft, brown flute case. If you weren't paying attention, it would be all too easy to mistake him for a girl.

As Rhys analyzed Anri, the boy was surreptitiously observing him. Rhys had striking copper hair, cut short, allowed to fall casually over his forehead. The colour of his hair was matched by mild, reddish-brown eyes. He was wearing relaxed clothing, consisting of navy pants, trimmed by gold, and a royal blue sweater. Over this all, he wore a long, white jacket. His features was gentle, but not even nearly as effeminate as Anri's. He possessed rather pale skin, and had the look of someone recently ill.

Through with his examination, Rhys returned his attention back to his duties, saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Now, please, come in out of the cold and rain."

"Nice to meet you, too," smiled Anri.

He followed Rhys into the school, closing his umbrella as they entered. The umbrella seemed to have been of little use, however: Anri was soaked. The boy shivered, off and on, from the cold water that had permeated his clothing.

In their tour, Rhys promptly began identifying certain features of the school that would be useful to know -- where the worn lockers, most with a great deal of graffiti on their surfaces, were located; where the restrooms, of which there were several, were; where the cafeteria, currently empty, but around lunch time bustling with activity, was; and where the gym, its floors marked with lines for several different sports, lay.

"And over there is the Mathematics classroom… And that's Chemistry. And over here is…," Rhys trailed off, looking around, but found that Anri had disappeared. "Anri?"

Rhys rushed back the way he had come, more than a bit worried at losing the new transfer student already. Soon, however, he found Anri. The boy was standing in the centre of the Music Room, a guileless expression of wonder and awe filling his face. The room was always filled with the school-owned musical equipment, and occasionally an instrument or two left by the students.

"Look at all of the instruments!" Anri exclaimed gleefully. "There are so many!"

Rhys chuckled, amused at the boy's excitement. "Yes… Our Music Room is one of our school's main attractions."

Anri rushed around, looking over every instrument. Occasionally, he would exclaim over the instruments that managed to catch his fancy. Rhys was a bit surprised, but highly amused, by the younger boy's enthusiasm.

Finally, he had to call Anri back and resume the tour. Rhys couldn't help but to be relieved that Music class hadn't been in session, when the boy found it -- otherwise, Anri probably would have run right in, teacher or no.

As their tour drew to a conclusion, the other classes were beginning to let out. Students quickly started to file out of their classrooms, the crowds milling busily through the halls. Rhys began rather a personal tour, pointing out certain people and telling Anri names he'd need to know.

"That's Jenna Hasaka… She's usually in charge of the cafeteria; don't get on her bad side. Over there's Ilyana Thoros -- she's extremely anti-social and depressed, but I've been working on trying to cheer her up. That's Mr. Surini, our History teacher. Oh, and that's Damion Daru… Watch out for him, he's a bully to the younger students," Rhys went on as they walked.

Anri nodded in acknowledgement as they passed each person, but his mind kept wandering back to the sad girl with blue-grey hair that Rhys had told him was Ilyana. 'I wonder why she always looks so sad…,' Anri pondered to himself.

"Anri? Anri! Hey, are you listening?" Rhys asked.

Anri blinked, coming out of his reverie, and looked around sharply. He flushed crimson as he exclaimed, "I'm sorry! I was thinking. What did you say?"

Rhys chuckled, amused.

"I said that school's out for today, but no one's leaving. Most people live along the bus routes, but I don't. I guess that since you were assigned to stay at my house, we both have a long walk ahead of us."

Anri looked out at the storm. It had been raging for the past three weeks, causing a great deal of flooding; even though much of the water had drained into the sea, the immediate sea level was rising. At the moment, the rain was thrashing down in torrents, and the wind angrily flayed at everything it could reach.

"This isn't going to be much fun…," Anri managed to murmur, his voice filled with trepidation .

Rhys shook his head, eyes on the rampant tempest outside.

"Today's worse than it's been in a long time…," he muttered. "I'm glad that your luggage was delivered to the house, otherwise we'd have to carry it." He sighed. "We'd better get started. Let's go..."

Anri and Rhys both pulled their coats tight about themselves and set off. The two's umbrellas would have been utterly useless, against the fury of the wind. As they struggled down the sidewalk, the gales slammed rain into their faces. Anri was completely unable to see through his water-coated glasses, and was forced to cling blindly onto Rhys.

Suddenly, they heard a loud honk from nearby. Turning swiftly, the two (or more specifically, just Rhys) saw a car pull up next to them. It wasn't particularly new, and was badly in need of a paint job, but looked to be a wondrously safe haven amidst the squally surroundings, especially compared to the prospect of continuing their disoriented walking around.

"Hey, hop in!" the driver called from a slightly-cracked window.

Normally, both would have declined a ride from a stranger. However, with the storm crashing around them, and lightning piercing the sky, the two quickly raced to the car and slid into the back seat.

"Thank you!" Rhys exclaimed gratefully to the driver, after recovering a moment.

The driver smiled at them. "No problem. It looked like you two were having a pretty rough time. I've seen you," he indicated Rhys, "walking along this way quite a bit, on my way to and from work. Your house is the big yellow one, right?"

Rhys nodded an affirmation. "Yes, that's right. I think I've seen this car several times, too."

The man, who looked to be in his mid-twenties, nodded to Rhys, and then to Anri.

"You two are students at the General High, right? Aren't you a little old to be in High school?" He directed this query towards Rhys, before adding another to Anri. "And aren't you a little young?"

Both blushed.

Rhys spoke first. "I got sick two years ago, and had to stay in the hospital. I missed two years of high school because of this, so I'm working to catch up. I'm nineteen, and in my final year."

Anri, heartened by Rhys' answering first, added, "I skipped a grade, and now I'm in my first year of high school, at thirteen."

The man smiled again, and joked, "You keep up with your studies and someday you'll be a successful business man, like me!" He laughed. "I'm a mechanic, and I barely get over minimum wage… But, I'm working my way up."

Rhys chuckled, before saying, suddenly, "Oh yeah! We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Rhys Hikari."

"I'm Anri Chikura!" added Anri.

"My name is Matthew Kirin. Nice to meet you both," the man responded cheerfully.

"There's my house, right there," said Rhys, pointing to a nearby dwelling they could barely see through the rain.

Matthew pulled the car over and brought it to a stop so that they could get out. Half-turning in his seat, he commented, "I heard on the television that the weather's probably going to be even worse, but that crackpot principal of yours won't cancel school."

Rhys burst out laughing, highly amused at Matthew's comment.

"Looks like the students aren't the only ones who think he's crazy!"

Matthew grinned, and continued on to ask, "Do you two want another ride, tomorrow? It's a long way to walk, and the high school is right on the way to the garage, where I work."

"That would be very nice, if it wouldn't be an inconvenience…,"answered Rhys.

"Not at all! I'll stop by here tomorrow around 7:45 a.m.; sound good?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, thank you very much! Take care!"

Rhys, after thanking him, climbed out with Anri, after making sure they had everything. They rushed to the door, holding their books under their coats, so that they wouldn't get wet. Anri waved over his shoulder at Matthew, before the man drove off.

Rhys unlocked the door, allowing them both to burst in, Anri's curious gaze soon exploring the surroundings. Rhys' house was rather large, having two stories. The furnishings of the home were tasteful, elegant, and somewhat feminine in their appeal. His eyes lingered on a delicately pink glass lamp, and several of the gold-tinted furnishings, before noticing Anri's baggage. It had been safely deposited next to the front door, fortunately having remained dry in the downpour.

"Welcome!" Rhys finally said to Anri, with a slight laugh. He quickly flicked the lights on, allowing the room to be washed with radiance.

Anri smiled back at him, and spoke, innocently.

"It's a very nice house! Are your parents at home?"

Rhys frowned a bit and looked down, eyes somewhat shadowed. His voice came softly as he explained.

"My father died in a car crash shortly before I was born. Mom died giving birth. I was raised for fourteen years by a nanny. I couldn't go to an orphanage; it was in my parents' will that if anything happened to them, I would get the house and everything, and a nanny to take care of me until I was old enough to care for myself."

"I'm...sorry," Anri said quietly, rather ashamedly, looking down at his feet.

Rhys shook his head, dismissing the sadness. "Nah, it's okay. Come on, let's get dried off."

The pair headed upstairs. Rhys showed Anri where the two bathrooms were, and disappeared into one, while Anri headed into the other. After hot, relaxing showers, the two finally emerged. The clothing they wore was practically identical, and Anri was brushing his hair as he walked.

Rhys led him to the kitchen, which appeared quite expansive, and heated up some hot chocolate for them both. While the water was set to boil, Rhys showed Anri his new room.

"The closet's over here, so you can store your things however you want. Just remember the bathroom is down the hall to your left… And, if you need anything, my room is down the right hall, up the stairs and at the end of the hall."

"Thank you very much, for letting me stay here," Anri said, setting his main suitcase on the bed as he looked around.

Rhys smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. It's nice to have company again… The house was always so empty."

He asked, rather suddenly, "What about you? What about your family?"

Anri paused for along moment before finally answering.

"My dad...died in a fire. My mom left as soon as she could after I was born... And, my brother disappeared five years ago..."

Rhys put a hand on Anri's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"It sounds like we share the same pain. But, just think: even though your brother is missing, he might not be dead."

Anri smiled, a new spark in his eyes

"I know… And, I'm going to find him someday, I swear it."

Rhys nodded courageously.

"That's better than moping, any day. Well… I have homework to do, so call me if you need me. I'll get dinner ready in about an hour."

Anri turned around quite quickly, obviously eager.

"Ooh, can I help? I love cooking!"

Rhys laughed, though was rather taken aback by Anri's sudden reaction.

"Alright, we'll make dinner together. I'll call you when I'm ready to start."

"Thanks!" Anri called as Rhys left.

He looked around the room, after he was alone. The curtains in the room were rather dusty and old, as were some of the lampshades, but the bed was clean and possessed enough blankets. Rhys had apparently aired it out, after hearing he'd have company. Also in the room, creating a cosy atmosphere, was a chair and an end table, with a lamp on it, as well as a small bookshelf.

"Well, this is certainly a lot nicer than most places I've stayed over the years," Anri said to himself, and laughed happily as he began to unpack.

That night, after the full tour of the house and dinner, Anri headed off to bed early, while Rhys stayed up, reading. Rhys, around midnight, finally yawned and turned out the light, looking out his window at the storm.

'Why has this storm gone on, and on? Is something happening…or going to happen? I hope not…,' he thought silently, and uneasily. He rolled over, with his back to the window, and slowly fell asleep, despite his misgivings.

The next morning the tempest was, as had been predicted, even worse. Some areas of the city were calling for evacuation--including the school's area. Most of the students were absolutely elated that school would finally be cancelled for the storm, despite the fact that most of them were going to be vacating the city.

"We should probably leave, too… This area might flood, as well, and I don't want to be stranded here," Rhys told Anri after hearing the news, his troubled gaze on the storm outside.

"It's a pity… I hope nothing happens to your house," Anri said, voice soft and concerned for his new friend.

"Don't worry about it. This house has withstood a lot more than this; it'll be fine. I just want to get out so we don't get stranded," Rhys explained.

Anri headed upstairs and slowly began packing again--mostly, however, he packed things they would need for only a little while, since Rhys said they wouldn't stay away long.

When he soon came down the stairs, once more, he found Rhys was already packed, and ready to go. Rhys, though, didn't immediately notice Anri's entrance, and was leaning against the wall, muttering to himself.

"Rhys-kun?" Anri asked tentatively, almost afraid of interrupting.

"Oh!" Rhys started, looking a bit guilty to have made Anri so nervous.

"I'm sorry; I was the one caught thinking this time! Let's get going, we have to get to the bus station," Rhys laughed.

Anri's heart was lifted by Rhys' seemingly carefree laughter, and, together, they headed out into the violent storm. The road was heavily congested with people that were leaving the city and heading for higher, and safer, ground, even though no city-wide evacuation had been called for.

"Oi! Anri! Rhys! Over here!" a familiar voice shouted from one of the cars.

"It's Matthew!" Anri exclaimed, and the two rushed over.

Matthew was clearly packed up to leave, too, so Rhys and Anri had to squeeze to fit into the backseat. Matthew had been living in one of the areas that was now an official evacuation zone. The poor man looked harried, his sandy-blonde, shaggy hair and semi-long sideburns ruffled in all directions.

Matthew scratched his rough goatee thoughtfully, and smiled at them.

"It looks like, once again, we're headed the same way, and you two are already drenched."

Rhys laughed and winced at the same time, creating rather an odd expression.

"Yes, we are. Thanks for giving us another ride. You're heading out of the city, too, I see?"

"Yeah… They decided my neighbourhood had a lot of potential for flooding, especially since I live pretty close to the sea, so I was kind of rushed out."

Matthew sighed, clearly annoyed with the entire memory.

"We decided to leave too, just in case," Anri told him, in what he hoped was a comforting and comradely manner.

"Hah! It probably would've been faster walking--the whole city is one huge traffic jam!"

Matthew laughed ruefully, and peevishly honked his horn at the cars in front of them.

"It'll probably be worse when we make it onto a larger highway," Rhys pointed out, grimacing somewhat.

And so it was: for blocks and blocks the main highway was clogged with cars. Matthew barely managed to squeeze into the flow, though it wasn't exactly flowing at the moment. It was, in fact, at a total stop.

Matthew leaned back in his seat and sighed exasperatedly.

"Sheesh! One little crisis, and the entire city's in an uproar. I thought people were supposed to handle these things in a calm and orderly manner?"

Rhys added his own dismal sigh to Matthew's.

"No one ever does."

"Um... excuse me," Anri squeaked, his voice barely audible from his squashed position.

"You'd think the cops would be doing something about this! What're traffic cops for?" Matthew continued, almost ranting, without hearing Anri.

"Excuse me!" Anri shrieked suddenly, voice rather shrill with something akin to panic.

Rhys and Matthew both yelped in shock, and turned to him sharply, which made the boy's face go scarlet. Both of them looked at him as if he were crazy.

Anri hunched back in his seat and looked at them both sullenly for a moment, rather awkwardly at that. Then, he managed to speak again, albeit softly.

"Um... There's this weird bird out there... It's...a little odd. I don't know much about wildlife in Japan, but…I don't think it's normal..."

Anri pointed out the window towards the sky, inviting the other two to look.

Rhys and Matthew both moved to the windows and looked into the sky. It didn't take them long to see the 'bird' Anri was referring to. It was, indeed, flying, except it was the size of a very small airplane, with huge, featherless wings. It looked like a gargantuan flying lizard, of some sort, with a large, horned head, and golden scales covering it. It seemed to glow from an internal light, rather than reflecting any.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Matthew shouted, not truly expecting an answer. He launched himself backwards in his seat and grabbed his camera, intending to film the creature that was hovering in the air.

Anri was, by now, looking out the other window and, once again, said, softly, "Excuse me..."

This time the other two turned their heads sharply, paying full attention to Anri, whose face went bright red, yet again.

He swallowed his shyness and pointed out the other window, asking, "Is that…normal?"

Both Rhys and Matthew looked out at the same time, their eyes instantly locking on another brilliantly glowing object in the sky.

"Light…," Matthew whispered. "It's...a--a castle!"

End of Chapter One.

_That's it for chapter one! Here's the disclaimer! _

_I do not own Rhys or Anri. Throughout this story many of the characters I won't own, and I'll mention that in the disclaimer for the chapters they're introduced in. I DO happen to own Matthew, and the entire storyline is mine. Castles Over Tokyo is the property of myself, and my friend Sadie. She and I wrote this story together, and if you steal it we will make sure you regret it. Other than that, please enjoy the other chapters! This story would be absolutely nothing without the help of Sadie, so a big thank you to her!_


End file.
